New Found Glory
by musicli
Summary: What will this strange child Lin found on the streets bring into her life?
1. Chapter 1

New Found Legacy Chapter 1

I rub my temples as I lean back in my chair with an exhausted sign before I look up at the clock. 12:54 am.

I stand up with a slight groan and do a quick stretch. I collect my work, organize everything into neat piles on my desk, grab my coat, and then make for an exit while friendly telling my officers to have a good night.

I walk by my mother's stature and pause to admire it. I begin to let myself think about past memories with my mother but then something stirs at its foot. When I look at it, I see it's a small child.

As I walk closer, I can see that she is shivering and her clothes are torn. She is very small and frail, skin littered with bruises and cuts.

I bend myself up next to her and then place a hand on her shoulder and gently shake her awake "Hey kiddo."

The girl's eyes open slowly but then her face turns into panic "I'm sorry!" she cries "I didn't mean to do anything wrong! I apologize for whatever crime I've committed!"

"Calm down," I say softly "you aren't in any trouble, but I have to say I am curious as to why you are here under my mother's statue so late. Were you sleeping here purposely? Why don't you even have a coat on?" I ask as I take off mine and wrap it around the girl's shoulders.

She simply looked away and I could see a tear escape her eyes but she doesn't respond.

"I see. Don't want to talk about it just yet." I say and then sit next to her. "Do you think you can answer a few questions for me at least? That's if you don't mind. Ignore the fact I'm in my uniform, I'm off duty right now. Think of me as a spirit who is only here to help you, not harm you. You don't have to fear this between us, ok? I'm on your side." I say with a small smile.

She shrugs "Ok, I guess." She says nervously.

"Hmm, let's see. You look pretty young, what is your age? You couldn't possibly be younger than nine but I can't see you being older than thirteen, maybe fourteen."

"I'm eleven and three quarters."

"Are you a bender?"

She nods and a small smile creeps across her face "Earthbender, that's how I got up here."

"Ah-ha!" I smile "I knew there was something about you I liked! So what's your name?"

Her face freezes for a second and then she looks down again and doesn't speak.

"Don't like your name?" I question.

She shakes her head "Bad associations." She says plainly.

"What do you mean by that? It's your name, you should take pride in it. Don't allow it to have a bad association with it if you don't want it there."

"It's not that easy. It is known all over Republic City and spreads fear and anger everywhere. It's not like I have much of a choice anyways, I'm only eleven, remember? Besides, it's not like the last name "Bei Fong", a name held with so much heroism, pride, and greatness."

"Thank you for believing in that but it wasn't always that way. My mother had to put in a lot of hard work and effort that created a lot of pain for herself for it to become that way. It was worth it though, and I'm sure you could do the same. My mother was about your age when she was Avatar Aang's earthbending teacher."

"My name is June! June Xing!" she shouts at me.

I look out at the sky. I understand now. She must be the daughter of the leader of Black Dragon, one of the most dangerous, and prevalent triads in Republic City, Teo Xing. Years ago, Teo Xing had even killed his wife after she tried to protect a three year old from the triad. Was she trying to protect June? Does June even know or remember? Then a thought pops into my mind "June, have they ever hurt you? Did you get these marks from them? If they haven't and you got these somewhere else, I'll honestly be relieved. I don't even care if you do similar things like them. You don't have much of a choice only being a child but I cannot be ok if they have hurt you. You are just a child."

She doesn't respond but tears start to pour down her face and she begins to sob.

I wrap an arm around her shoulders and begin rubbing her arm "Shhh, its ok. Please tell me this though, it's important. June, have they ever hurt you in anyway?" Then another thought pops into my mind that makes me sick "They haven't done anything sexually to hurt you, have they?"

She shakes her head "No." She whispers and I relax slightly, not even realizing how tense I had become. "They force me to fight against them for practice but they are so much stronger than I am! It hurts so much!" she cries "They don't feed me, they don't clothe me! They make me steal everything I ever need! I hate it! Please don't make me go back there! I don't want to live that life! They killed my mother in front of me! It's my first memory!" She sobs and almost chokes "Please! I'm begging! Don't make me go back! I've been trying to run away for days, I only stay here because it's the only place I feel safe! Please don't make me go back! They'll kill me and won't even care!"

I hold her in my arms and begin threading my fingers through her hair "Shhh, it's going to be alright. I promise. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I brought you back there. You're safe now. I promise." I stand up with her in my arms while she clings to me and bend myself back down to the ground and begin walking.

"Where are we going?" She chokes out.

"Don't worry, we're just heading to my apartment. You can stay for a while as we work on finding you a new home for you and I promise you, it will be a much better life than you've had with a nice family. I will not fail you."


	2. Chapter 2

New Found Legacy Chapter 2

As I walked down the streets to my apartment, I noticed June had fallen asleep in my arms. She was small, very small actually for her age. She had pale skin with dark brown hair, messily placed into a pony-tale. She didn't wear shoes but that wasn't entirely surprising, many earthbender children don't like shoes. She wore torn shorts covered in dirt, so much I couldn't exactly tell what color they were originally. Her shirt was also very similar to her shorts but a beautiful locket hung around her neck and it shocked me on how clean and cared for it was, she must love it.

I opened the door to my apartment while carefully balancing June in one arm trying not to wake her. I walked inside and gently placed her down on the couch before I walked into my room in search of something June could possibly sleep in but it would be difficult to find anything small enough to fit her. I searched through my dresser and closet but still couldn't find anything more than a small pair of shorts, a baggy shirt, and a small pair of underwear but it all was sure to be huge on her.

I walked to the washroom and began preparing her bath and placed her clothes in a neat pile. Then I went into my room and metalbent my uniform off. Geez is it nice to get out of that thing at the end of the day and put a pair of sweatpants and a tank on.

I went back into the living to wake up June but found my mother sitting on the couch next to her with June's head on her lap. She was gently stroking June's hair and humming. "Ma, what are you doing up and out of bed? You know Katara told you not to after the at least a week from those injuries!" I whispered.

"Sorry" Toph snickered "but I felt the presence of someone unusual here."

"Go back to bed Mom, I'll explain in the morning, ok? You need to get your rest." I said as I walked over to my mother and began helping her up while she winced and groaned.

"I'm fine Linny" She rolled her eyes "but I think I should stay with you tonight, let the girl sleep comfortably tonight, she can have my bed. She looks like she's had it rough."

"Ok."

I got my mom to lay back down in my bed and then walked back out and stood next to the couch and nudged June "June, you need to wake back up, just for a little bit longer." I whispered.

She woke up and sat up before rubbing her eyes "Are we here? Is this your apartment?" She asked a little drowsy.

"Yes, I prepared a bath for you and put out some clothes you can wear to sleep in tonight. You can stay in my bed tonight and I'll cook some food for you before you go to bed while you bathe, you are probably hungry. The bath is right down the hall, last door on the left."

She opened her eyes wide and yawned "Oh, ok. Thank –you." She said politely before getting up and bowing then going to take her bath.

I started to prepare some udon for June when I got an idea. I quickly went into my room and pulled out a small bear I was planning on giving to Tenzin's first child Jinorra and then placed it on top of the bed.

Within a few minutes June walked out, hair messy still and clothes hanging loose around her small figure. I couldn't help myself but smile slightly, the girl looked quite adorable all cleaned up. I made her a bowl of udon and placed in down in front of her. I went to get a brush and then stood behind her and began to brush her hair, working many knots and tangles free before putting it up into a pony-tale.

I showed June to my bed and she quickly went under the covers and pulled the bear close to her chest "Thank Miss Beifong. Good-night." She whispered as her eyes drifted closed.

"Good-night June, sleep well. Tomorrow will be a good day, I promise." I replied as I turned out the lights. I went into my mother's room and made myself comfortable in her bed "Night Ma," and then drifted to sleep.

It was blood curdling scream that came from my bedroom that jolted my mother and I out of sleep. It was June.

I quickly jumped out of bed and darted into my room, ready to fight any intruder but only found June. She was tossing around and crying while screams still escaped her lips.

I quietly made my way next to her and then gently shook her awake "June! Wake up! You are having a nightmare!"

"No!" June screamed as she jolted upward, eyes wide open with immense fear. She looked at me with intense fear before cowering up against the bed frame and crying.

I picked the bear from off the floor and then placed it in her lap before rubbing her shoulder "It's ok June. You're safe now. No one can hurt. I'm here to protect you."

Suddenly June leaped off the bed and wrapped her arms tight around my waist and sobbed. Slowly, I wrapped my arms around her and held her while something in the pit of my stomach began to grow "Shhh, calm down, it's ok." I hummed "Let's get back to sleep ok?" I said while I laid down on the bed and pulled June down next to me "I won't let anyone hurt you again." I whispered in her ear before closing my eyes but something wouldn't let me sleep until I placed a protective arm around June and held her closer.


End file.
